Mulan 3
by strong man
Summary: In this story, Khan will be the hero and this time in rescuing Hepson from bandits, his possible mate but will he retuRJ the feelings? Mushu and Hayabusa are now soon to be parents of two eggs


**This is my one and only fic of my movie Mulan 3, also a request from my pal, The 13Ghost and as for Shang's horse...it's unknown so I made one just for him plus I did mentioned something about Khan running off to save him possible mate so that's what exactly I'm going to do**

**Pairings:** Khan/Hepson, Mulan/Shang, Mushu/Hayabusa **(Slash)**

**Date:** August 14 2014

**Rated:** K

At the Fa family house, Mulan, Shang and her family were all having kung-pow chicken when Li asked how Khan and Hepson are doing while Zhou just kept eating

"Their good mama...thanks for asking" Mulan said then Shang smiled at her making her to do the same then they kissed

* * *

Hepson was drinking out of the troff meant for him and Khan then when Hepson noticed that Khan was staring at him, he just went back to drinking cause he made him unconformable which made Khan just put his head down in depression cause when Mulan and Shang got married, Khan's hearts was sitting on him...yes he is a homosexual but the other was a closed-homosexual

After Khan had a few slurps, he went back into the barn to lay down...he couldn't stop staring at Hepson..he was just so beautiful not to mention lovely

Mushu was comforting the horse which they after the war, had become fast friends while his possible boyfriend, Hayabusa was sitting on two eggs cause Mushu is going to be a father

"Don't worry Heifer, loves takes a long to come" He said hugging his leg then Cri-Kee came up to him and so did Little Brother but he was sniffing the nest in the corner but Hayabues screeched at him forcing the dog to back off

"Awww, Little Brother...how many time have I told you to not bother my boyfriend cause he's busy" The dragon said making the dig lick his face then went off to the Fa family's house

Hepson took of couple more sips of water then gone to laying down with him facing the back of the stall, he was presidency waiting for the sun to go down so he can go to sleep and when it did, everyone did as well..Mushu was sleeping under his lover keeping the eggs extra warm

* * *

In the High Mountain, the Huns were looking down at the barn, they were indeed lacking sleep but they learned to survive without it

"Okay...lets go" One of then said then the gang went down like ninjas one bounced on the roof...another told him to go by the barn so he did as commanded

While he succeeded, he got out some tape from his pocket as he laughed quietly and before you knew it, they had the place surrounded

Hayabues looked at them closing the door so none could try to escape then the falcon used his warning call which alerted the horses including Mushu and he saw the Huns

They pulled out their swords while growling so Khan charged at them but one reversed it and is tackled on his back then he quickly got Khan's rails and tied them to a stall-poll

After that was done, they were going for Hepson while creepy laughing

"Come..we won't hurt ya" One said with a piece of tape but the horse struggled by trying to make a run fo it but it was no use, he was cornered causing him to yell but quickly taped his mouth shut making Khan all whelmed up with anger so one Hun taped his mouth too

We got the horse...lets move out" One of them said before getting on Hepson but Hayabusa attacked them from succeeding along with Mushu who was tangled around his neck and use his fire breath on them

"Your guys need some heat cause your cold" He said jokingly as his boyfriend flew over them but they just scoffed, got on and rode off into the rain leaving Hayabues and Mushu in worry especially Khan cause he loved him and even if he doesn't feel the same, he had to rescue him but he has to wait till morning for his owner of Shang to untie him...what is to become of Hepson then?

* * *

The Huns were stopped in Bandits Mountain and made a deal with them after their fallen leader Shan-Yu was died and they agreed before giving Hepson up in their hands then one of them gone to a tree to tie him up before leaving with an evil grin upon his face

Hepson tried to pulled on the tree as much as he could but gave up after multiple times and just sat down in the grass, eating some waiting for Prince Charming to save him cause as you may know...he was a Damsel in Distress as you see

He looked up at the sky as he wished for the one who will find him is to be his mate for life then just went to sleep though on of the bandits was nice enough to give him shelter from the rain

* * *

Back in the barn, Khan was tugging on his rails trying to get free but he just stopped after a while until Mushu came up to him like a snake

"Hang on Heifer...you'll be free in a jiffy" He said as he was small enough to unloosen him and once he was finished, he jumped back down to the nest

"Now...go find your lover, I'll tell Mulan and Shang where your going" He said then Khan licked his cheek before running towards the direction cause horses have a medium scent then dogs do

**I know that Khan doesn't like to be called Heifer or Bessie in the first film but they seemed to have bolded over time. Keep in mind that I did not planned Mushu/Hayabusa but something told me to do it and I do follow my heart plus Hayabusa is a boy if you didn't know**

**Reviews are all accepted and if this ruins your childhood then too bad plus I personally think that Khan and Hepson make a good couple**


End file.
